1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tailgates and more particularly pertains to a new foldable tailgate for providing a truck tailgate which may also be used to load the truck in a convenient fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tailgates is known in the prior art. More specifically, tailgates heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tailgates include U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,437; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,335; U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,432; U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,454; U.S. Pat. Des. 338,760; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,148 which are incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the foldable tailgate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a truck tailgate which may also be used to load the truck in a convenient fashion.